24fandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Henderson
:'' "What I did was in the interests for the destiny of this country, and I'm not talking about the version you read on the op-ed pages of the New York Times, I'm talking about the politics of survival. The way the world really works." ::— Christopher Henderson, "Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am" William Christopher Henderson was a former Director of Field Operations of CTU Los Angeles and Vice President of Research and Development at Omicron International. He was hired by Graem Bauer and President Charles Logan and worked with them and Alan Wilson to operate the sale of Sentox nerve gas to Vladimir Bierko and his Russian separatists during Day 5. He was killed by Jack Bauer for his part in the deaths of David Palmer, Michelle Dessler, and the apparent death of Tony Almeida at the end of that day. Before Day 5 : View Christopher Henderson's profile as of Day 5 at Character profiles. Christopher Henderson was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. He became a Captain in the United States Army Special Forces, and received an honorable discharge after 6 years of service. He specialized in sniping, survival training, and explosives. Henderson was the Director of Field Operations of CTU Los Angeles for four years. He recruited Jack Bauer and served as a mentor and supervisor to Jack. However, Jack discovered evidence that led him to believe that Henderson had been selling classified intelligence to defense contractors. Jack blew the whistle on his former friend, effectively ending their friendship. :It is likely, although unconfirmed, that Henderson was one of the three agents fired on corruption charges along with Seth Campbell, as mentioned in "Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am." Henderson claimed that he was set up, possibly by Nina Myers and George Mason, but Jack was convinced he was guilty and Henderson lost his position at CTU. Despite receiving a bad record for taking bribes, Henderson managed to earn a position as the Senior Vice President of Research and Development at Omicron International, a major Defense Department contractor. He also became acquainted with David Emerson. Despite feeling betrayed by Jack, Henderson and his wife Miriam didn't hold anything against him. When Jack faked his death at the end of Day 4, his daughter Kim was left orphaned, and Christopher and Miriam decided to check on her every once in a while. Day 5 . ]] When canisters of Sentox VX nerve gas were stolen by a group of Russian separatists, Chloe O'Brian discovered that Omicron was responsible for manufacturing the gas. When Jack discovered that Omicron may have been involved, Chloe confirmed that Henderson's name was on the list of employees. Jack later revealed to Chloe that Henderson was the man who recruited him into CTU. With help from Chloe, Jack was able to gain access to the Omicron International building and he went to Henderson's office, hoping to find something on his computer. Henderson found Jack in his office, and knocked him out with a stun gun. Henderson then took Jack's gun and demanded to know why he was at Omicron. Jack revealed to Henderson the plot about the nerve gas and how Omicron was connected to it. Henderson claimed he was innocent, just like he was innocent for taking those bribes all of those years ago. He managed to convince Jack by giving his firearm back and helping him find out who manufactured the gas. While Jack was looking through a hard drive in a bunker, Henderson locked him in. Henderson later contacted someone through his cell phone, and told her that Bauer was taken care of. Henderson then detonated the bomb that was inside the bunker. Luckily, Jack was able to survive the explosion and he went to Henderson's home, waiting for Henderson's arrival. Henderson eventually arrived back home to tell his wife Miriam that they were going on a trip. Jack demanded for answers on the nerve gas, but Henderson refused to give up any information, even after Jack shot Miriam in the leg just above her kneecap. Realizing Henderson wouldn't talk, Jack had an ambulance stand by to bring Miriam to the hospital. . ]] Jack brought Henderson back to CTU and had him briefed for an interrogation. While Jack demanded answers, Rick Burke gave Henderson cc's of hyoscine-pentothal. When Henderson still didn't budge, Bauer left the holding room and had Burke continue to work on him. When a terrorist named Ostroff was able to gain access to CTU, using Lynn McGill's key card, he released a canister of nerve gas into the air conditioning system. Jack contacted Burke and told him to transport Henderson to medical, one of the few rooms that Chloe was able to seal off. When Tony Almeida learned that Henderson was responsible for the death of Michelle Dessler, his wife, he wanted to take matters into his own hand. After knocking out Burke, Tony planned on shooting Henderson, but Jack managed to convince Tony to give it some time, as Henderson had vital information that could help CTU's investigation. After Lynn was able to stop the gas from breaking through the seals, CTU became non-toxic and Henderson entered a coma. Tony knocked out Burke, and took a syringe full of hyoscine-pentothal, planning to give an overdose of it to Henderson and cause a seizure. Eventually Tony realized this wasn't the answer for Michelle's death, and he stopped himself from killing Henderson. Just then, Henderson awoke from his coma and slammed the syringe into Tony. Henderson managed to escape from CTU with a firearm, and Jack found Tony laying on the floor. When Tony supposedly died as a result of the overdose, Jack's hatred for Henderson increased. Henderson however had orchestrated Tony's apparent demise, purposely missing a vital artery when he stabbed Almeida with the syringe. He planned to have one of his men, David Emerson, revive Tony and eventually turn the former CTU agent's hatred toward Jack. Emerson brought Tony back to life and helped him recover from his recent injuries, per Henderson's instructions. When Henderson learned that Wayne Palmer was on his way to the presidential retreat, in order to obtain information about his brother's death, he ordered Brennan and his men to ambush Palmer's car and kill him. Palmer, a former Marine, was able to knock out one of the henchmen and with the help of Aaron Pierce, fled the hostiles and returned to the retreat. Palmer then interrogated Evelyn Martin, who had evidence that proved who the mastermind behind the day's events were. When Jack learned that Evelyn knew who ordered the assassination of Palmer and sold the nerve gas, he demanded answers. Evelyn refused to give up the evidence, as Henderson kidnapped her daughter Amy. Jack and Wayne decided to orchestrate an undercover operation to save Amy. instructions, while Jack listens in. ]] When Henderson learned that Evelyn didn't have the evidence with her, Jack started gunning down Henderson's men with a sniper rifle. After shooting Evelyn in the leg, Henderson managed to escape. Henderson then called the man who was behind the day's events, President Charles Logan. The President demanded that Henderson handle the situation and eliminate Bauer. When Evelyn collapsed in a motel room that Jack placed her in, Amy called an ambulance for her and Henderson's men were able to intercept the call. Henderson arrived at the motel room and learned that Jack and Wayne went to a bank, where an audio recording implicating Logan was stored. Henderson had his men wait outside the bank, waiting for Jack and Palmer to exit. When Jack learned that Henderson's men, led by a mercenary named Cooper, were waiting for him, he set off the silent alarm, hoping the local police would arrive and engage in a gunfight. Jack's plan worked and he was able to escape the bank with the recording, but bank manager Carl Mossman ended up getting shot and killed in the crossfire. Jack decided to hand off Wayne to Bill Buchanan, and use Secretary of Defense James Heller to expose Logan. When Heller learned about the recording, he decided to force Logan to resign, instead of putting America through an impeachment process. Eventually Henderson found Jack and Audrey Raines at the Van Nuys Airfield, but his men ended up getting killed by Bauer. When Henderson cut Audrey's artery and threatened to kill her, Jack complied with his demands and gave up the recording. Henderson managed to escape from the airport, but Chloe was able to pick him up on satellite and eventually Jack was able to run him off the road and take him into custody. Henderson revealed that he passed the recording off to an associate as insurance. Henderson then revealed that he had a helicopter monitoring Heller's movements, and that a sniper in it had orders to kill him if Henderson failed to contact him every 15 minutes. Bauer confirmed with Heller that the helicopter was not a bluff. Realizing Logan should not get away with his crimes, Heller told Jack to tell Audrey he loves her, and then drove his car off a cliff. When Jack left to follow up on a lead, Henderson attempted to convince Audrey that Heller might still be alive, and that search and rescue teams should be sent out. Though it was later revealed that Heller did survive the crash, Audrey refused to listen to his manipulation and attempted to kill him. Audrey couldn't go through with it and hid as Henderson's men arrived. Audrey was then caught off guard by Curtis Manning, and CTU gunned down Stipes and two of the other hostiles from the helicopter. Audrey was brought into CTU medical, while Henderson was brought into CTU holding. When Miles Papazian erased the recording implicating Logan, Jack was forced to put the Logan issue aside when Vladimir Bierko escaped from CTU and started to play out his next plan. Realizing that Henderson still had information, Jack reluctantly cut him a deal and offered him immunity. Henderson insisted that Jack wouldn't be able to touch the masterminds behind the day's events, and he was convinced the only way to survive would be if Jack assisted him in going dark. Jack agreed to Henderson's terms if he helped him stop Bierko's plans. Jack used Henderson in a sting operation, in extorting information from illegal arms dealer Joseph Malina, who had recent contact with Bierko. During the sting operation, Henderson revealed to Malina that CTU was monitoring him, and Jack thought Henderson was double-crossing him. However, this was simply part of Henderson's plan, and he discovered that Bierko is taking control of the Russian ship ''Natalia. When Jack contacted Lieutenant Southern with this information, it was too late as Bierko managed to kill the entire crew (except for one engineer) with a canister of nerve gas. Realizing that Bierko could cause major destruction if he launched one of the missiles, CTU learned that Jack and the ground team would only have 20 minutes until Admiral Kirkland's fighter jets arrived and destroyed the ship. Henderson agreed to help Jack and Agent McCullough on the ground mission if he was given a firearm. Jack reluctantly gave Henderson the gun that he just confiscated from Molina earlier. With help from PO3 Tim Rooney, Jack and his team were able to get inside the submarine. While Jack and McCullough handled the hostiles, Henderson started to disarm the missiles. After killing Bierko, Jack discovered that Henderson managed to disarm the missiles and he was nowhere to be found. After getting out of the ship, Jack found Henderson holding him at gunpoint. After learning that Jack never planned on letting him go, Henderson pulled the trigger, but found he was out of ammunition; Jack had anticipated this betrayal and given Henderson an empty gun. Henderson realized that he was beaten, and appeared to be slightly proud that Jack had gotten the better of him. Jack turned around and reminded Henderson he was responsible for the deaths of his friends David Palmer, Michelle Dessler, and Tony Almeida. He then suddenly shot Henderson twice, killing him, and later claimed to have acted in self-defense. With Henderson's death, Emerson was forced to scrap his leader's original plan to turn Tony on Jack and instead went into hiding to live and fight another day with Almeida at his side. Expanded universe Trinity During the events of 24 Declassified: Trinity, Henderson was the Special Agent in Charge of the newly formed Los Angeles domestic unit of CTU. He meets Jack at the bombed-out home of Ramin and allows him to temporarily join CTU to investigate the events of the Day. He follows and assists Jack in his endeavours to save Pope John Paul II and to stop the Catholic and Muslim terrorists. Jack eventually accepts his offer for a full time job at CTU at the end of the day. Nightfall .]] Two years before Day 1 during Operation Nightfall, Henderson was Special Agent in Charge of CTU Los Angeles, Christopher Henderson was in Langley, Virginia meeting Director Tony Webster with Richard Walsh, the Southwestern Regional Director of CTU. Cat's Claw During the events of Cat's Claw, Henderson was CTU Special Agent in Charge and was a major factor in leading CTU's missions from CTU. Vanishing Point During the events of Vanishing Point, Henderson was in charge of Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida's undercover operations in Las Vegas. Chaos Theory During the events of Chaos Theory, Henderson was the Director of Field Operations. He was a subject of an Internal Affairs investigation that later implicated him, Seth Campbell, and one other person, possibly Peter Jiminez. Jack Bauer was a key witness in this investigation. Henderson, in cahoots with Peter Jiminez, attempted to kill Bauer to protect himself. Henderson paid members of MS-13 to kill Bauer in prison as well as poisoned Ryan Chappelle, one of the few people who knew Jack was innocent and Maurice Tintfass was alive and in the Witness Relocation Program. After Jiminez was killed by Bauer in a last ditch measure to kill Bauer, Henderson was scared that Bauer would both implicate Henderson in the Internal Affairs investigation and the poisoning and attempted murder of Chappelle. Memorable quotes * Christopher Henderson: That's right, Jack, start with the knee, just like I taught you; the sooner you do it, the sooner you see I don't know what you're talking about! ("Day 5: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * Christopher Henderson: You don't want to know what I know. You get me to talk, I promise you you'll just be opening Pandora's box. ("Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Jack Bauer: Give me their names. * Christopher Henderson: You can't touch them, but they can touch you. ("Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am") * Christopher Henderson: Hold it, Jack! Now lower your arms real slow and turn around! You were never really gonna let me go, were you? * Jack Bauer: No. * Christopher Henderson: (shoots empty gun, checks empty magazine) Good for you, Jack. * Jack Bauer: You were responsible for the deaths of David Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler. They were friends of mine. * Christopher Henderson: That's the way it works. (Jack then shoots him twice.) ("Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am") Background information and notes * Henderson appeared in 11 episodes: see his notable Recurring antagonist distinctions. * According to the CTU file Karen Hayes examines in "Day 5: 11:00pm-12:00am," Henderson's first name is William. * Christopher Henderson's death is similar to the death of Victor Drazen at the end of Day 1. Each man was killed under the cover of darkness in the Port of Los Angeles; each man fired an empty handgun to try to kill Jack; and each man was executed by Jack in cold blood out of revenge for who they had killed, using a Heckler & Koch pistol. A notable difference though is that unlike Victor Drazen, Henderson did not attempt to surrender to Jack when he realized he had been defeated. This is likely because he knew that Jack was going to execute him. * Henderson's dossier is visible in episode "Day 5: 11:00pm-12:00am." * Henderson's weapon of choice is the H&K P2000. A near identical gun as Jack's own weapon of choice, the H&K USP Compact. *Henderson is the first known Special Agent in Charge of CTU LA. Live appearances See also nl:Christopher Henderson Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 5 antagonists Category:Sentox conspirators Category:Cat's Claw characters Category:Vanishing Point characters Category:Chaos Theory characters Category:Trinity characters Category:CTU characters Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:Characters killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters Christopher Henderson